


Horizon

by SoVeryAverageMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (guess who missed hqbrofest two years in a row?), But so is all of Karasuno, Character Study, Cheesy, Friendship, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Introspection, Kageyama Tobio-centric (at the end), Platonic Relationships, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe
Summary: Kageyama knew that everyone thought that Hinata was the sun – that he wasKarasuno’ssun.They were wrong.Well… they weren’tcompletely wrong. Hinata was the sun, but so was Yamaguchi and Sugawara and Noya and... all of them. They were all the sun, even Tsukishima.(or, a series of vignettes on the Karasuno team and their relationships with each other)





	Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who managed to fail at posting/writing something for [Haikyuu!! Brofest](https://hqbrofest.tumblr.com/) for two years in a row? (... the _planned_ 2017 fic will eventually get written).
> 
> At least I managed to get this one out only a week-ish late. Enjoy the fic!

Hinata had always been told that he was like the sun. From his orange flaming hair to his energetic personality, he was used to getting compliments from classmates, teachers, and family. When he came to Karasuno and joined the volleyball team, it was no different. Coaches, teammates, and even rival teams saw Hinata Shouyou and thought of the sun.

He didn’t really understand it. If you asked him, he would have told you that the real sun of Karasuno was Tsukishima (not that he would ever admit it to the other boy).

It was Tsukishima who pretended that he didn’t care and yet, was always five minutes early for practice. Who whined about tutoring them, but would always come prepared with worksheets. He had the ability to calm Yachi before a big game, the brusqueness to get Kageyama out of his head, the sarcasm to make Yamaguchi smile, and the patience to teach all 164cm of himself to block.

Tsukishima was the soul of the first years.

* * *

When Tsukishima thought of the sun, it was _always_ Yamaguchi. He may have been the one to save the other boy from the bullies when they were kids, but Yamaguchi has been saving him every since.

If it wasn’t for Yamaguchi, he might not even be playing volleyball.

The other boy didn’t know how to give up: not on volleyball or friendship or even, Tsukishima himself. He had always believed that Tsukishima was a good person, that he’d find his own, and that Tsukishima would someday have his own “moment.” He had made Tsukishima into a better player, a better friend, and a better person.

Yamaguchi had decided that the cynical, sarcastic, tall boy was worth befriending. In that moment, he became the sun to his moon, and would eventually help him shine.

* * *

Yamaguchi had spent many, many games on the sidelines, waiting for his opportunity to pinch serve.

He knew that Kinoshita and Narita thought that nobody noticed them. They were the only ones with less play time than him, they weren’t loud and flashy like the rest of Karasuno, and had a tendency to blend into the background.

But Yamaguchi _always_ saw them.

They tirelessly cheered for the team, showed up for practice on time, and changed into their uniforms every single game knowing that there was very little chance that they’d ever step onto the court. They inspired him to keep going and gave him hope when his jump float was little more than a fever dream. They made him see value in being a benchwarmer.

For Yamaguchi, nobody on the team shined brighter than the two of them.

* * *

Narita and Kinoshita had spent _a lot_ time on the sidelines, which gave them a ton of opportunities to observe the team. The solar system rotated around the sun, and for them, Ennoshita was _already_ the center of the second years. And soon, he would be in charge of leading the entire team.

They knew that Ennoshita felt guilty for leaving the team, and for causing the two of them to leave with him. What he didn’t realize was that he was also the reason that they came back; that they’d been following his lead for as long as they’ve been on the volleyball team.

They’d happily keep following his lead into their third year.  

* * *

Ennoshita wondered who would be his vice captain next year, but then realized that there was only one real option.

Tanaka was a handful. He had too much energy, didn’t spend enough time on schoolwork, and he was _always_ getting himself (and others) into trouble. At the same time, the team couldn’t function without him.

He was stronger than anyone that Ennoshita knew – capable of extreme mental fortifude in games and he was able scored points when they desperately needed them. Most of all, he was a genuinely good person: hardworking, protective, and kind. He gave the team energy, gave them hope, and gave them heart.

He couldn’t imagine a better person for the job.

* * *

Tanaka knew that he was loud and, occasionally, abrasive. He knew that not everyone could keep up with him and that school was not his strong suit. He was so far ahead of everyone else, that he was simultaneously light-years behind.

It wasn’t until he met Noya that he finally found someone that he instinctively clicked with.

Noya was the one person that could brighten his day, no matter what. The person that he could depend on, both on and off the volleyball court. He was a crack of thunder and a burst of sunlight. He had the ability to raise the morale of everyone on the team with a well-placed joke or an encouraging pep talk.

Karasuno could only be _Karasuno_ because Noya kept them afloat, just like he kept volleyballs in the air.

* * *

Noya knew that the team counted on him to have their backs. He had to be there to save the ball, to keep the atmosphere bright, and to be the senpai that the underclassmen could rely on. He had to keep the ball in the air as long as possible and hope that it eventually came crashing down on the other side of the net.

As hard as he worked to keep the game going, it was Asahi who ended it. It was Asahi who would score the point that allowed them to win. He was their gentle giant, their scoring machine, and their dearest friend.

Asahi was the core of their offense and the heart of the team.

* * *

Over the years, Asahi had learned to cope and deal with the pressure that came with being the Ace. He scored points and inspired the team to keep on fighting. But in reality, the only reason that Karasuno had prospered was Daichi.

In their first year, Daichi had decided that he was going to revive the team, and he did it. Against all odds, he had found Kiyoko and convinced her to be their manager, he figured out how to control the rowdy first years, and he became a dependable force on the court.

Daichi was the one that held everything together. The team wouldn’t have even made it this far if it wasn’t for him. In fact, there might not even _be_ a team.

Through it all, Daichi was the one that made it all possible for the rest of them to reach greatness. He was the foundation of Karasuno.

* * *

Sometimes, Daichi thought about Suga and all of the sacrifices that he had made for the team. He couldn’t imagine what it felt like being usurped by a first year. And yet, Suga took it with a grace and humbleness that could not be paralleled. Even more impressive, he didn’t lose his will to fight for time on the court.

For as long as he has been captain of the team, it was _always_ Suga that was right there beside him. He was the one that had stayed through it all; the one he could unequivocally count on. Suga was there for him, just like he was there for the entire team.

He may have been team captain, but it was Suga that allowed him to shine – that allowed _all_ of them to shine.

* * *

The first day that Suga saw Kageyama, he was unsure about the future of the team – about _his_ future on the team. He had spent all of high school working toward and looking forward to becoming _Karasuno’s_ setter.

The first time that he saw Kageyama play, it was bittersweet. He was in awe of the other boy’s skills, but knew what it meant for his future in games.

Kageyama surprised him. He wasn’t a team player, but he was learning how to be one. He shouldn’t have felt threatened by Suga, and yet he was. Suga felt like he had nothing to teach the younger, while Kageyama ate up every word he said.

Kageyama was tireless at practicing and perfecting his skills. On his shoulders lay hope for a previously fallen team – a chance for glory, and for redemption. Setters were tasked with bringing out the best in the team, but it was actually Kageyama that shined the brightest.

* * *

Kageyama knew that everyone thought that Hinata was the sun – that he was _Karasuno’s_ sun.

They were wrong.

Well… they weren’t _completely_ wrong. Hinata was the sun, but so was Yamaguchi and Suga and Noya and... all of them. They were all the sun, even Tsukishima.

When Kageyama had come to Karasuno he had been half the person he was today. His past stopped him from trusting the team, he was self-centered, and lonely. He didn’t care about anything except setting, not even his teammates.

Karasuno had given him a second chance: to learn how to be part of a team, to rediscover why he loved volleyball so much, and to have both a team _and_ friends.

Hinata had taught him how to trust, and how to count on somebody else (both on and off the court).

Tsukishima showed him that friends didn’t always have to get along.  

Yamaguchi had taught him how to persevere.  

Kinoshita and Narita showed him that being on the sidelines didn’t make you any less important.

Ennoshita taught him how to lead.

Tanaka showed him what a lot of mental fortitude and a positive attitude could accomplish.

Noya taught him that it was _never_ over until the ball hit the floor.

Asahi inspired him to want to bring out the best in the team.

Daichi taught him patience.

Suga showed why he should never stop fighting.

Karasuno had _saved_ him. From loneliness. From loss. From himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think any of the vignettes are _actually_ 100-word drabbles, but a few of them unintentionally got pretty close.
> 
> Hang out with me on [tumblr](http://soveryaverageme.tumblr.com/) while we wait for season 4.


End file.
